A Twisted Fairy Tale
by LolliGurlz
Summary: A Romeo and Cinderella fan fic. Rin is a princess who's kept many secrets from her friends and wishes to live a normal life. Once Len, a guy she's been crushing on, notices her Rin's dreams of a normal life and fairy tale romance changes. Now with her parents forcing her to marry, she becomes lost in all the drama a teenage princess faces. LenxRinxMikuo love triangle. Please R
1. Chapter 1

My first Vocaloid fan fic! I love reading Vocaloid fan fics so I decided to write my own based on one of my favorite songs, Romeo and Cinderella. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R when you are done. :)

* * *

Rin POV

"Alright, Rin you'll work with Rinto for this astronomy project."

I just woken up from day dreaming in science class and that was the first thing I'd heard. My head sunk into my notebook as I started mouthing swears while trying not to look at him. Rinto and I already hated each other enough, like if we were locked in a room together we'd kill each other, and now we had to work together. This was like my worth nightmare, but real.

Everyone got with their partners and began taking out their text books and laptops to start. Of course I was lucky enough to leave mine at home because I slept in. Rinto left his group of friends and came over to my desk. He tried to get my attention by calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face. I really couldn't care less about him right now and just continued scribbling on a page of my notebook. He continued calling my name so I stabbed him with my orange pen. Rinto had had enough of me drawing and moved my book out from under my pen. Then he grabbed my pen and stuffed both things into his bag and zipped it up. He placed it over his shoulder to finish.

"Really Rinto?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's go work on this stupid crap."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my bag. There was no use in avoiding this, if I didn't want to fail this class I had to work with him. I told him I didn't have my textbook and neither did he, so we decided to get one at the school library. He began ushering me quickly out the door to the library Rinto walked next to me as we headed down the hall. I ran ahead of him, so I could get away. But he couldn't take a hint.  
"Rin why are you running so quickly? Slow down!"

_I'm trying to avoid you as much as I can. Can't you tell?_

He caught up to me and opened the door for me once we made it to the library. Before we went in I reminded him that you have to be quiet in there. He nodded his head.

"You understand?"

"Yeah Rin."

We calmly walked inside and I began to search for the textbook we needed. He just sat down in a chair, kicked up his feet on a table, and took out his laptop to probably look up more insults for me. That's what he probably does in his spare time. Anyways I knew I was gonna end up doing all the work on this assignment; he never did anything except swear in class.

I knew where the non- fiction books were, but not the one I needed. I began to run my finger over the row of books as I searched for the one I needed. As I ignored the world, I found it. Slowly I pulled it out of the shelf. Suddenly someone's finger ran over mine. I looked up in shock and saw him. Len. His light blond hair hung slightly over his deep blue eyes. On his head was a black fedora, which looked so good with our school uniform of a white collared shirt, black tie and black pants or skirt for girls.

"Mr. Kagamine no hats in school," the Librarian whispered and Len took it off unwillingly.

He then was looking straight at me and I had no clue what to do. So I began tangling my finger in my skirt and look down. I could feel myself blushing, but tried to stay calm. _Come on Rin just relax. He's just a guy you've had a crush on since the school year started. No big. _

"Hi Rin."

"Hey Len."

"You here for the science project?"

"Yeah, left my text book at home." He nodded his head and said he did the same. "Who do you have to work with?"

"Gumo. You?"

"Rinto," I grumbled.

"Well you should get the textbook. You found it first."

"No. Please take it."

"Know what. Come here after school. We can share it?"

"Sure."

"See you then," he smiled as he waved his hand. He took the textbook that was hanging off the shelf and held it under his arm. I waited for him to turn the corner before walking off the find Rinto. He was in the same place I left him. Once he saw me with no book he seemed frustrated.

"Where's the book?"

"There were none left."

"Well. Then I guess we'll use the online version," he exclaimed as he logged into the site. He began reading the info out loud as I took notes. As I began typing up the notes I felt something behind me, Rinto's arm. He was about to place his hand on my shoulder and was pulling me close.

"What?"

"I was stretching. Screw you."

Typical Rinto. I tried to write faster so I could get out of there sooner. Once we finish we both left to our separate classes. Thankfully I had lunch next so I could meet up with my friends after and go to our school's café. And then go to the library with Len. Today could end up being a good day, hopefully.

* * *

"He totally likes you!" my friend Teto exclaimed joyously.

I grunted at her response to my story, but I made sure to leave out the part about Len. Teto could never keep her mouth shut so unless I wanted the entire school hearing about this I wasn't going to tell her. My other two friends Miki and Gumi were standing behind Teto, looking down at me as I read my book.  
Teto grabbed the book and slammed it shut.

"Hey I was almost done! And I need to finish it for my English Project!"

"Shouldn't you care a little more?" Miki asked leaning over me.

"Yeah Miki. I _totally _care that Teto's X is flirting with me."

"Thanks for reminding me," Teto exclaimed.

"Sorry. But you know I hate him anyway. If he did ask me out I'd say no, in an instant."

The bell rang loudly and we went off to our separate classes. I only had to go through two more classes before I'd meet up with Len, math and music.

* * *

Math was finally over and now time for music. Miki and I had that together and she met up with me in front of the math room. "Ready Rin?"

"For what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No seriously what Miki?"

"It's the end of the semester and you know for finals Gakupo-sensei makes us perform-."

"Oh crap now if math isn't hard enough for me now. Then music is gonna kill me. And you know I suck at math."

Rinto was right behind Miki when I said that. He thought I said something like 'I sucked something hard'. As usual he made a 'kind' remark about how I sucked everything and how I enjoyed it, especially when it was hard. Miki was slow when it came to perverted jokes so I whispered what he meant into her ear as we walked to the music room.

* * *

"Class today we are starting a new project. You have to perform any song of your choice to the class. Pair up with anyone you'd like, but only two people to a group."

Perfect. I was one of the best singers in my class, according to every one's constant compliments, so I knew I'd end up with a great partner. When I turned around to face my class a crowd of boys surrounded me.

"Rin work with me," I heard the multiple voices of my class exclaim. Miki, who was sitting next to me, saw my terrified expression and got to work.

"Guys relax," she exclaimed as she jumped up onto her desk. "Rin can only work with one of you-."

I grabbed the sleeve of Miki's shirt. "Not really helping. I think I just saw one of their mouths water or was he pointing to his- ."

"And she knows who she'd work with-."

"If you say his name out loud I'll kill you."

"Hi Rin," I heard from behind me. Len once again. I knew I'd blushed because I felt my cheeks warm up instantly.

"Hey."

"You want to be my partner-."

"Yes."

"You heard it boys," Miki yelled. "Rin has a partner. So go get your own."  
Before Miki turned to see my appreciative face Len had already dragged me away to the piano in another section of the conservatory, far away from everyone else. Leaning against it was his violin case. I'd almost forgotten that he played the piano and the violin, probably because I always focused on everything else about him. He ushered me to sit next to him on the bench and I gingerly did so.

"So," he nervously said scratching the back of his neck. "What song should we sing?"  
Just hearing that made my heart rise out of my chest. I just couldn't believe it. I was going to sing a duet with my crush, meet with him after school and who knows what could happen next.

"Uh. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was looking up piano music and I think I found something we'd both enjoy."

Out of his bag he pulled out a few pages of sheet music and began playing. The tune slowly rolled into my brain and I immediately recognized it, Magnet. It was one of my favorite songs and as he played the lyrics sort of came out of me. Not intentionally or anything like that, it just . . . happened.  
"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand."

He smiled genuinely as I sang. Once I finished he continued to play and sang his part. "Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues-."  
His hand gently grazed my hip as he cautiously pulled me closer. He leaned in close to me as he sang, almost as if he meant what he sang. I felt my cheeks heat up to the point where steam would pour out of my ears.

"Len Kagamine what did you say to Rin?" The Vice Principal, Luki Megurine, was standing next to him, arms crossed angrily. Len quickly removed his hand from my waist and backed away, much to my dismay. See the problem was my parents are over protective so they got the school to pay close attention to me and the people I'm with. And as usual he was ruining my life once again.

"Nothing," Len mumbled. "Just working on our project for music."

"Alright now you two can get back to work after I call Rin's mother to report your vulgar behaviors towards her daughter Len. Come with me."  
Len begrudgingly got up from the piano bench and picked up his violin case.

"Wait," I called out. Len and the Vice Principal turned to face me, both with clueless expressions on their faces. "Nothing happened between us Megurine-sensei we were just singing a song."

I tried to appear as innocent as possible at that point to stop Len from getting suspended or anything like that. I bat my eyelashes and let out a few fake tears so my eyes looked watery. "Please don't punish him for something he didn't do."

"If you say no harm was done then I guess I can't punish him. But are you sure Rin?"

"Yes sensei." And with that he left us in the room. Len sat back down on the bench and placed his violin back on the floor. He seemed as if he'd just seen a ghost and I turned away, feeling guilty. _He almost got suspended because of me and now he probably thinks I'm crazy. Like what kind of girl has the school protecting them. I know a girl who's parents already promised her to another man. A man who their daughter has never met. And now they're making sure I don't fall in love with anyone. But I guess they failed. Great my life is so perfect right now_.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, clenching my hands together. "You almost got in trouble because of me and my parents' stupid agreement with the school. You could've gotten expelled because of me. If you don't want to work with me on this project I completely understand-."

"Rin."

I looked up into his soft cerulean eyes and my reflection shown back at me, crying slightly. Now I felt completely stupid. He leaned in and with his finger he wiped away my tears. Although I felt horrible right now, I still seemed able to relax with Len by me. Slowly I was able to smile back at him.  
"Well I guess we should keep singing," Len said in order to break the silence, but the bell beat him to the piano. It rang in my head, pounding. At least it was the end of the day and now Len and I would go work on our projects. I wanted to say something to him and I thought he felt the same way. However just as I felt my lips move ever so slightly Miki ran up to us.

"Hi Rin!"

"Hey Miki."

"Oh hi Len."

"Uh hi. Rin I'll meet you in front of the school alright?"

"Yeah sure. See you then."

After he left Miki gave me the most clueless expression. But then she thought about it and laughed joyously at me. I wanted to face palm myself, but it was too late. Miki had already grabbed my hands and got me to stand up. "You got a date with Len, Rin? Wait why am I asking? Cause I know you did."

"Miki can you keep it down!"

"Yeah sure Rin. You got a date!"

"It's not a date!"

I tore my hands away from Miki's and picked up my bag. Quickly I darted out the door, threw my textbooks into my locker and began searching for Len. I had to find him before my parents had the body guards come to pick me they came then I wouldn't get to see him. _Please Len isn't outside already or else they'll definitely find me. _

"Hey Rin," Rinto called as he caught up to me. "Do you want to-."

"Not now! I'm busy." _Len where are you? Please don't be outside already. _

Everything appeared as a flash of color as I ran. No longer was I able to differ anyone. _Oh Len where are you? _

"Oh Rin there you are," Len called out, right before he walked through the front door of the school. Let's go to-."

I grabbed onto the arm holding the doorknob and tugged it away. Through the clear door I saw the car with the bulletproof windows and guards in suits. "What was that Rin?"

"Oh I thought we should go through the back of the school instead."

"Why?"

"Because I like the garden." _Wow Rin 'great' excuse as always. _

"It's April and the flowers haven't even bloomed yet, but okay."  
He followed me though the school as we passed by everyone, completely ignoring us. Once we made it to the back door I felt my cell phone vibrate in my bag against me. I quickly peaked at it to see who was calling and it was my mother. Len looked at me as if he was waiting for me to pick it up, but I just told him I didn't know the number.

Once we snuck out through the back of the school, Len's phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Oh Gumo. He said that he needs me to help him on the project. I'm sorry Rin."

"Oh it's okay." _Not really. _

"I'll come by your place later," right as he said that he was gone. Wait what did he mean he was coming to my place? He doesn't even know where I live. Or the huge secret I have. Quickly I ran back to the front of the school where the body guards were. They ushered me into the car and drove off.

"Rillianne Kagamine, your mother the queen wants to see you immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is here! Sorry if the update seemed late, I've been busy. Thanks everyone who's Favorited and reviewed my story. This chapter was super fun to write :) Please R&R

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne Kagami go to sleep," Meiko, my mom, yelled. "It's late and you need your sleep for tomorrow. Your fiance's sister, Miku Hatsune, is coming for a visit all the way from France. Her parents and I are hoping the two of you can become friends before the wedding. And I want you to be wide awake for that. "

"Okay mom!"

I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Len said. How he told me he would come to my place. How could he? He doesn't even know where I live. Neither do any of my friends.

I slipped a sweet caramel candy into my mouth and sucked on it. Slowly it dissolved in my mouth. Then out of the blue I heard the sound of someone climbing something. I jumped up in my bed and saw the tree next to my window shaking. A shadow was now climbing off the tree and onto my balcony. A familiar boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes was sitting up on the stone railing.

"Len," I whispered under my breath. "How did he find me?"

* * *

Len POV

"She better live in this house," I mumbled to myself. "And this room better be her's."

I was climbing a tall oak tree, leading up to a stone balcony. While I was climbing I couldn't tell if the room I was next to was her's or if she even lived here. I'd asked all her friends and they said that they'd never been to her house before. So while Gumo and I were working he told me he saw a similar car that Rin gets picked up in every day at the mansion on the edge of town. So I got a taxi and went there.

The building was huge! It was made of pure white stone and surrounded with a lush garden full of orange flowers. I knew if I walked through the front gate the alarm would go off so I snuck over to the back of the house. I noticed a balcony with a tree next to it. I figured the best way to get inside was through the open doors to the balcony.

Once I made it to the point where the tree met up with the railing, I climbed over to the edge and sat on it. Then I peaked into the room in front of me. In there was a girl with golden blond hair and turquoise eyes. In her hair was a bow, and that reassured me this was Rin. She was sitting on the edge of her yellow bed, wearing a blue short nightgown with black lace trim.

After I jumped off the railing I kicked off my shoes and picked them up in my right hand. I began walking over to Rin and she sat there with a slightly petrified expression. Then she sniffed the air. The smell of caramel from a small bag of sweets filled the room. As she preoccupied herself with it I crossed my legs before walking up to her. She continued to sit down, clutching the blanket underneath her.

"Rin, I-."

* * *

Rin POV

As I looked up to Len, he grabbed my wrists, throwing them down onto my bed. His legs were around mine, locking me in a position that I couldn't escape. I gazed up into his eyes and my frightened reflection shown back at me. Meanwhile he had a stone expression, but he was blushing too.

When he'd pushed me I'd knocked over the bag of caramels I was chewing in my room. They spilled all over the floor, making their scent stronger.  
Len raised his hand off my left wrist and it hovered over my body. I felt my body become tense from that and I could feel myself screaming inside. My face began to cringe. However Len began running his fingers through my hair instead. Once I noticed his hand I cautiously opened my eyes and saw his smiling back at me. It was the same look he gave me when I was singing.

* * *

Len POV

Rin gazed up at me. She smiled so calmly and sweetly. No longer did she seem like the girl in my music class. Something about her was different in my eyes now. She seemed more adventurous, alive, unlike any other girl I've been with. This made me curious.

I leaned into her right ear and whispered. "Show me everything my love."

"If it's you I'll show you everything."

Rin pulled her body up by wrapping her arms around my neck. Her soft chest pressed up against mine.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence. Rin swiftly turned her head towards the door and let go of me. "You have to go Len."

"Why?"

"Because of my _parents_. Please I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Alright," I mumbled after I kissed the top of her head. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No I have _plans_."

"Okay I'll see you on Monday I guess?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye Rin."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Readers :) Here's the third chapter of this story. Please if you like it review, favorite, follow and send out this story. I enjoy writing RinxLen stories so please :) Think of the oranges and bananas :3

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne it's time to get up," my mom exclaimed as she nudged my side. She pulled open the curtains leading to my balcony. The sun's light brightened the room. "It's already ten thirty!"

She threw open my closet doors and began pulling out different articles of clothing. A pale pink dress with a ruffled skirt, a soft pale green hoodie, a brown leather woven belt and white heels.

"Rillianne she'll be here in an hour. You better be ready," and with that my mom slammed the door behind her.

In my half awake state I climbed out of bed, stepping on the bag of caramels. Causing me to slip and fall. I turned to the vanity mirror and examined my bed head. My hair was all over the place. I tried running my hair brush through it, but had no luck. So I picked up my curling iron and began wrapping my golden hair around the heated barrel. Once my entire head was curled I opened my contact case. I picked up the emerald green contact lenses and placed them on my eyes. When I looked up I didn't see Rin Kagamine anymore I saw Rillianne Kagami, a princess.

After getting dressed I sat back down at the vanity and began applying make up. A light foundation, coral blush, my favorite mascara and a little pale pink lip stick. I carefully walked down the stairs, so I didn't fall in my heels, into the dinning room. My mother and father were sitting together, drinking their tea when I entered the room.

"Rillianne," my father called as he brushed his blue hair out of his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I stuttered. _Did they hear Len and I in my room? Did they see him?_

"That's good Rillianne," my mom replied as she placed her cup on the table. "Miku will be here in thirty minutes. Please have some tea before leaving. I planned a trip for you two to attend a music concert downtown. The body guards will accompany you two there."

I sat down across from my mom and waited for my tea. Orange blossom, my favorite. One of the maids, Neru, placed it in front of me before pulling out her phone and texting some more. The scent of oranges filled my nose. I took small sips as my parents read the newspaper. The door bell rang suddenly causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Rillianne, do you have the-."

"Yes mom I put on my contacts so no one recognizes me if I see anyone from my school."

"Good girl."

My mom, dad and I walked up to the door and our butler Nero opened the door. In front of me I saw a girl with long teal hair in two pig tales. She was wearing an orange sundress and matching sandals.

"Hello Lady Hatsune," my father greeted.

"Oh My King," she curtsied. "The pleasure is all mine."

My mom nudged my back as if she wanted me to say something to her. But she beat me to it.

"And Princess Kagami," she curtsied once again. "It's a pleasure to meet my future little sister in law."

She sounded like a robot then. Personally I didn't want to spend a day with her, but I had to. "It's nice to meet you too, Miku."

"Oh Rillianne my brother wanted me to give you this," she handed me a small orange box with a teal blue bow on top.

"Rillianne," my mother exclaimed."Open it."

Cautiously I lifted the lid off the box and starred at the necklace inside. It was a turquoise colored pearl on a silver chain. I lifted it out of the box and placed it around my neck.

"Oh Rillianne," my mother gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," Miku marveled.

"Well," I exclaimed. "Miku and I should be leaving. We'll miss the performance if we don't hurry."

Miku and I darted out the door and ran into the limo. I wanted this day to go by quickly and if it didn't, then I have no idea what I'd do.

* * *

Once we arrived at the theater, Miku and I climbed out of the car. The bodyguards handed us the tickets and we wandered inside, trying not to attract attention. To everyone we walked by we seemed normal. But of course someone knew who we were. Next to the theater some news reporters were interviewing the director of the music company we were about to watch. When they noticed Miku and I, they instantly left the director and crowded us.

"Princess Kagami and Lady Hatsune," the reporter called. His camera man followed us and we tried to get away from him. They followed us inside the building.

"Does this happen to you too?" I asked Miku.

"All the time," she sighed. "I hate it."

"Here," I exclaimed as I tugged her arm towards the girl's bathroom.

"Good idea."

We pushed the door open and waited for the noise on the other side of the door to leave.

* * *

When we finally got out of the theater, the reporter had finally left and no one was stalking Miku and I. I picked my phone out of my pocket to text the body guards to come pick us up. They told me they'd be there in a few minutes. It wasn't even late and my mom planned nothing else for us.

"Hey Miku," I mumbled.

"Yeah Rillianne?"

"How about we do something else? Instead of leaving?"

"But they aren't doing another performance till nine. What will we do?"

"How about we go downtown. Go shopping? Get lunch? Anything."

A small twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Well I did want to try some thing from the restaurant we passed by."

"Well if we go now we can avoid the body guards," I exclaimed as I pulled her by her wrist out of the theater. I pushed the rotating glass door till be were out of the building. When I turned around I noticed Miku looked slightly nervous for some reason. As if she knew what I was thinking she replied.

"Oh Rillianne it's nothing."

I knew that when most people say nothing they often mean something. But I decided to let it slide. We calmly wandered through down. My parents never let me walk around downtown, they always said I'd get kidnapped or something like that. However no one seemed suspicious to me. I felt a light tug on the arm of my jacket and looked up to Miku.

"Here's the restaurant." She pointed to a grey building with a stone stair case. Surrounding it was an iron fence. It was called Lure. I'd never been to it before, but I'd heard from my friends that most of the guys in our class take girls there on dates. This made me slightly nervous cause if anyone recognized me, then I'd never hear the end of it from my parents.

Once I woke up from my thoughts, Miku was already inside. Quickly I pushed the door open and rushed inside. Then suddenly I bumped into someone. I fell backwards, landing on my hands. When I opened my eyes, I instantly freaked out. In front of me I saw blond hair, blue eyes, and the same lips that I now longed to kiss.

"Len," I whispered under my breath.

* * *

Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger, but I'll continue with the next chapter in Len's POV. Please R&R if you have ideas for future chapters/stories. If you liked or disliked it can you give me some feedback. I'd really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people, LolliGurlz here :) I wanted to write a Len chapter and as a girl it was kind of hard for me but fun too. I want to know if this Len POV sounds convincing. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Len POV

Thump, I heard that as I fell to the floor of the restaurant. My eyes closed in shock and re opened once I felt my body land on the floor. In front of me was a blond haired girl with pale green eyes. Something about her seemed familiar, but I'd never met her before. I'd remember someone if they looked like her. She seemed so carefree and gentle. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed at me, surprised for some reason. Her cheeks turned scarlet red. She began running her small hands through her curly blond hair.

"Len," I heard a quiet voice whisper and I turned back to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and reverted her eyes. _She couldn't have just said my name. She doesn't even know me. I don't even know her. _

"Rillianne," a different voice called. "Where are you?"

A girl with long teal hair went over to the blond to make sure she was okay. As she did so I stood up, then offered the blond my hand. Cautiously she reached for it and I helped her up onto her feet. She stumbled up, almost like she was still in a form of shock.

"Rillianne," the teal haired girl exclaimed. "Thank him for helping you up."

For some reason the blond seemed as if she couldn't speak. She tried to speak to me, but all that came out was a bunch of mumbles. Once she was on both her feet and seemed stable I backed away, but still held onto her hand. Good thing I did cause she began to fall right after. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head, her cheeks still bright red.

The teal haired girl seemed upset at that point. She reached for the blond and yanked her away from me by her wrist. "Rillianne we got to go."

"But Miku," she whined at the teal haired girl, "You said you wanted to get something to eat."

"Your parents just called me. They're worried sick about us. We have to go!"

Miku tugged Rillianne out of the restaurant. Rillianne looked back at me after turning away from Miku. Her green eyes were directly starring at me, seeming so apologetic.

* * *

"Len, is that you?" my older sister Lenka called once I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah."

I dropped my keys in the basket and hung up my jacket. As I walked down the hall, I peaked into the kitchen to see my sister watching the news. The reporter was interviewing the director of the play that was downtown. In the back corner of the screen I saw two familiar looking girls. One with teal hair and the other a blond. They were running into the theater when the camera man began chasing them. Calling them royalty or something like that.

"I would hate to be either of them," Lenka grumbled sarcastically. "That Rillianne girl is a princess and is going to marry some hot Lord from Paris."

I didn't say anything else to my sister and ran up into my room. The walls were white and so was my bed spread. I kicked off my shoes and they landed next to my keyboard. I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. On my home page I saw hundreds of articles about Rillianne. She apparently was from Spain and the only daughter of the King and Queen Kagami. She is betrothed to some guy named Mikuo Hatsune, a Lord from France who's very rich.

I'd never heard of this Mikuo person so I looked him up on Google. He looked like a boy version of the Miku girl Rillianne was with.

I heard a beep sound from Skype and clicked to open it. Gumo, Rinto, Oliver and Ted were all online. One of them opened a group chat and we began talking.

* * *

Gumo: Hi guys.

Rinto: Hey. What's up?

Oliver: Nothing really. Just working on my science project with SeeU.

Ted: You get to work with SeeU? And Rinto got Rin? Lucky! Why did I end up with Gumi?

Gumo: Thanks for insulting my little sister. Hey Len where are you?

Len: Oh sorry guys. I'm here.

Gumo: Len why did you ask me where Rin lived?

* * *

As I read Gumo's message I nearly felt my heart sink. My friends would think I liked Rin then if I told them why and what happened.

* * *

Gumo: ?

Oliver: . . . I can tell you what happened :D

Ted: Oliver why would you know?

Rinto: Len what happened?

* * *

"Oliver," I sighed as I watched my friends discuss Rin and I. "Why do I have to have such strange friends?"

* * *

Gumo: Come on Len tell us.

Len: Tell you what?

Oliver: Was it fun?

Ted: Yeah Len? Did you enjoy it?

Len: WTF you guys?

Oliver: So you didn't go to see Rin after you guys sang together in music? Or was she more of a one night stand?

Ted: Aw Len's our little shota boy :)

Len: Does it really matter to you guys? And I'm not a shota!

Gumo: Len remember when Rinto asked you for advice on girls.

Rinto: Gumo shut up dude.

Gumo: He was asking about Rin.

Len: . . . . . . .

Oliver: This is awkward.

Ted: Yeah.

Rinto: Gumo why did you just say that?

Gumo: He needed to know.

Oliver: Uh I gtg SeeU is back from the library.

(Oliver is offline)

Ted: Oh me 2. Gumi just got here.

Gumo: Gumi is hanging out with Miki and Teto today

(Ted is offline)

Gumo: Damn it. Now I get to go find my sister.

(Gumo is offline)

* * *

"Thanks for leaving me you guys," I exclaimed at the computer. Right now I was hoping to find an excuse to leave Rinto. _Come on Lenka please be done with dinner or something like that. Soon too._

* * *

Rinto: So

Len: . . .

Rinto: Do you like Rin?

Len: Why do you need to know?

Rinto: Cause I like her, but if you're together I'll back off.

Len: We are together. I asked her about it in music.

* * *

Now I was lying to Rinto to get him off me. And so I could have Rin.

* * *

Rinto: Okay dude. Just wanted to know.

(Rinto offline)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi People who actually read this story, cause by judging from the number of reviews you either hate my story or you just don't care. Please review. I'm currently working on a TWINCEST RinxLen fan fiction so expect that to be up soon. The more reviews I get on both my stories the sooner it will be up :) Please enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne," Miku grumbled as she nudged my side. "Thank him for helping you up."

How could I thank him? He knows my voice, he'd know it was me. I felt my cheeks get hotter the longer Len held my hand. He clutched it gently as if to hold me up and I carefully stood up as if not to fall once again. My feet began to wobble under me and me being my clumsy self I fell over. My body lunged forward causing the floor to seem closer than before. I wanted to shriek, but no sound came out. I closed my eyes so the contacts wouldn't have a chance of falling out before I hit the ground.

A pair of comforting arms caught me before anything happened and raised my head back up. "You okay?"

I nodded my head in reply. Suddenly Miku yanked me away from Len. She began questioning Len and I. I thought we were far away from Len so he wouldn't heard me so I tried to explain to Miku what happened. However Miku didn't seemed to understand. She pulled me out of the restaurant, almost slammed the door in my face, and brought me to a nearby parking lot.

"Rillianne what was that?" I reverted my gaze from the direction of the restaurant.

"What do you mean Miku?"

"Who was that guy? Do you know him?"

"Kind of. Why?" I turned to Miku. She seemed angry. Her cheeks were red and her hands were tightly clenched up in fists. Small tears formed in her eyes the longer she starred at me.

"Rillianne why are you hurting my brother? He loves you so much and right then you were flirting with some guy you barely know. If my brother found out he'd be crushed. Why are you doing this to him? Why Rillianne?" Miku continued to cry, her sobbing getting louder the longer she cried. As people walked by us they began starring.

"Miku," I whispered. "Let's get in the car and I'll have the driver drop you off at your mansion. Okay?"

She sniffed as she wiped away her tears. I ushered her into the car and gazed out the window once we were in. Miku and I didn't say a single word the ride home and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rillianne," my mother cried as the car entered the driveway. As soon as I climbed out she hugged me to the point I thought I might explode.

"Mom, you're hurting me."

"Oh sorry."

My dad told my mom to go inside and once she did I knew I was going to get a lecture from my dad.

"Rillianne, why did you and Miku go off by yourselves? You know how dangerous that is? Since you're the only heir to the throne, if anything happened to you we'd lose everything. At least Miku called us explaining what happened and where you were. If she wasn't responsible enough to do that, who knows where you'd be right now?"

"If Miku is so perfect why don't you just adopt her? Why don't you and mom just call her your daughter?"

That was the first time I raised my voice to my father. He was completely shocked by my behavior.

"Rillianne, your mother and I have done everything for you. We gave you another identity so you could have a chance to live a normal life. Don't make me regret it. This was your first warning. If you defy me ever again, I'll take you out of school and send you to France to be wed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," I was able to reply before crying.

Up the stairs, through the front hall I ran until I finally made it to my room. I looked around for a few minutes then collapsed on my bed. Now I regretted telling Len not to come tonight. Right now I needed someone to be there for me. As I cried my contacts began to hurt my eyes, but didn't I pulled them out and placed them in their case. I just starred at it. Next to that I saw my phone. On the screen it read, '4 New Messages.' _Why did I get any messages today? My friends never text me. _

As I opened up my messages I read over who they were from; Oliver, Ted, Gumo, and Rinto. I started with Oliver's.

* * *

U and Shota are perfect for each other :D

* * *

_What is he talking about?_ Then Ted's.

* * *

U and shota-boy do it yet?

* * *

_What the hell is this? _Then Gumo's.

* * *

our little shota finally got a girl :)

* * *

_Now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on? _Then finally Rinto's.

* * *

I've had a crush on you since school started. I was going to ask you out on Friday, but I guess you're with Len so never mind.

* * *

_Okay now I'm really confused. Since when am I dating Len? Well I don't mind it, but when did this happen? And who told his friends we did it when we didn't? _My phone beeped after I read Rinto's message. This time it was from Len. _Speak of the devil. _I sighed before I opened up the message. I wanted an explanation from Len right now!

* * *

Hi Rin. So I kind of told my friends we were dating, I didn't know what to say to them. Sorry :) I do like you and it would be great if you went out on your balcony right now.

* * *

Cautiously I wandered towards the closed doors and opened them. Len was standing right there sitting on the edge of the railing. As I walked out I gently closed the door behind me. For some reason he seemed confused as he starred at me. We were both silent until Len spoke.

"Who are you? You're not Rin."

_Crap I forgot to take out my contacts. Now he thinks I'm Rillianne. _Without my mirror in front of me, I carefully yanked out one of the contacts. Revealing one of my blue eyes. Then the other contact. I pulled my fingers through my hair, breaking the curls. I grabbed Len's wrist and tugged him into my room. On my nightstand my bow lay and I put it in my hair.

When I turned around to face him, at first he was shocked, but then his face calmed down.

"I'm Princess Rillianne Kagami of Spain. My parents gave me another name and everything so I could be safe when I attended school," I began explaining. "My true identity was suppose to stay secret and you're the first person I've ever told."

At that point I began to cry and now Len was here. He wrapped a caring arm around me and hugged me gently. "It's okay Rin."

"Not really," I mumbled. "Because I going to have to-."

"Marry Mikuo Hatsune, a rich Lord from Paris, France."

"How did you know?"

"Googled 'Rillianne Kagami' and found some interesting information."

"Promise you won't tell anyone," I questioned him as he cupped my chin. He brought it up to his face and gazed at me with passion.

"Only if you promise to be my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people. Chapter Six is here :) I'm hoping to finish chapter seven today too, but it depends on when I finish updating my other story. Hope you like this chapter, then next one is going to be Len's and let's just say it'll be interesting :) Please R&R (Thank you people who've reviewed so far. You motivate me to continue.)

* * *

Rin POV

"You're dating?" my friends exclaimed as they crowded around me.

I was in the back corner of the library during science with Gumi, Miki, and Teto. My _favorite _subject. Well I've always hated science, but this project was nearly killing me. Not to mention I was still drained from this weekend. Thankfully on Sunday my parents made me stay home instead of hanging out with my friends. To them it was a punishment but to me a day of much needed relaxation.

Rinto was waiting for me by a table as I got a book on galaxies. However my friends were distracting me to the point of me getting nothing done. Every time I thought I found the book, one of them would say something cause me to turn away. Once I looked back at the shelf I'd forget which book it was. They were now whispering about how people said they'd seen Len and I together on his motorcycle as we rode to school.

But him picking me up wasn't exactly my knight in shining armor coming to my rescue. He had to met me at the end of my street so my parents didn't seen him. I tried to convince them not to have the body guard give me a ride and after tons of begging they said yes. Len was parked by the willow tree down the street, looking at his watch. Waiting for me.

Once he heard my footsteps from behind him, he turned to face me. He kissed me on the cheek before handing me a helmet and having me climb on after him. The entire ride I had my arms wrapped around him because I was afraid I'd fall off. All I thought about was my parents seeing me with Len on the motorcycle. First of all they hated it when I didn't ride in a car, and often warned me of the millions of accidents that happen to bikers. Also if they knew about us I'd never hear the end of it from my parents. Then I'd be shipped off to France.

"Yes," I mumbled, turning back to the book shelves. Running my fingers over the spines of each of the books. "Len and I are together."

"Aw how sweet," Miki smiled.

"Rin why didn't you tell us sooner!" Teto exclaimed. "We're your friends."

"Yeah Rin?" Gumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Will you guys keep it down! I have to go work with Rinto and let's just say everything's getting really awkward between us."

Teto had a look in her eye that made me regret telling her. I sighed dramatically before she opened her mouth. I was waiting for some perverted response from her so I began to walk away with the book pressed up firmly against my chest. The librarian came over and asked Gumi, Miki and Teto to leave because she heard them talking. Now at last I was alone.

I felt my phone ring in my skirt pocket and opened it. Len.

* * *

Look behind you Rin :)

* * *

Cautiously I turned around, away from the books and saw him. He was sitting at the table behind me with his headphones on. Gumo was also with him, typing something. I tapped Len on his shoulder, but he didn't turn to me. I glanced up at Gumo and of course he nudged Len to turn around. He pulled off his headphones and turned towards me. Len placed his notebook and pencil down and stood up. I felt my cheeks warm up and turn a rosy red.

"Hi Rin."

"Hey."

Then it was silent. Gumo was starring at me through his red framed glasses. I peaked over at Len's notes, on the top of the page it read, 'Phases of the Moon.' For once I was happy that I got galaxies. At least they're slightly exciting.

"So how's your project going?"

Len turned me away from Gumo. He turned so his mouth was next to my ear and whispered, "I tried to get our teacher to switch the groups but she said no."

"Oh."

When Len backed away and turned to Gumo. Gumo exclaimed how he felt left out and Len and I began to laugh simultaneously.

"It's nothing Gumo. I was just telling Rin where to meet up with me for lunch."

I felt someone slide a letter inside my book and move their hand away. I told Len I had to go and said good bye to both of them. When I began walking towards Rinto I noticed him actually working. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again. _No I'm not dreaming. Rinto's working. _ He had out my notes and began organizing our presentation. I sat down on the chair next to him and placed the book down.

"I finally found the book you emailed me the title of."

He said nothing back to me. So I looked over, leaning towards him. And I heard nothing from him then either.

I was expecting a perverted joke or some rude remark about me from him, but nothing.

"Rinto," I called, waving my hand in front of his face. He did nothing, just continued to write. "Don't make me do this."

I begrudgingly lifted his right hand off the computer and placed it on my thigh. I pulled it up and down, even under my skirt, but nothing. I wasn't going to let him feel my breasts so that was a NO. So I pulled his hand so it grazed my panties. Suddenly he caught my wrist and yanked his hand off my leg. He slammed it on the desk creating a loud thump.

"Rin why are you taunting me?"

"No Rinto. I-."

"I had a crush on you and now you're dating my friend. Please can you stop."

The bell rang, finally, and it was now lunch. Rinto got up from his seat and let go of my hand. He placed his lap top in his bag and left me.

* * *

"Len where are you?" I exclaimed as I looked around the courtyard. In his letter he asked me to meet him here with lunch. In my left hand I carried my lunch bag and the letter. Then I noticed him sitting by the tree closest to the school. He hadn't seen me yet so I quickly began running my right hand down my skirt to smooth it, then though my hair. I walked over from behind the tree and placed a hand on it.

As I crouched down Len turned to me. I sat down next to him, leaning against the tree too. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Hey Rin."

"Hi. For the record I didn't cook any of this. If I tried to I'd burn down the town."

He opened up the bag and pulled out a container of Galician Octopus, half a roll, my thermos and an apple. When he saw the octopus he glance at me, completely mortified by the sight of it.

"What is that?"

"It's a dish I used to eat in Spain. It's boiled octopus meat which then is seasoned with olive oil and some spices. If you don't want to try it it's okay."

"No it's fine," he smiled as he picked up my fork and took a piece of the meat, cautiously he tried it. "It's not half bad."

"Really cause whenever I take my friends to a Spanish restaurant they try it and then once I'm done go into the nearby diner for burgers and fries."

While Len and I were eating I felt my phone vibrating once again. This time it was Teto and she was begging to know where I was. I forgot to tell her I wasn't going to eat with her like I always did. Thankfully I wasn't going to see her cause we had none of the same classes after lunch. I had math and music. She had European history and cooking. Len looked over at me once he noticed me starring at Teto's message for a while.

"Rin," he called. "I finished the piano music for our song."

He handed me the sheets of music and my eyes followed the notes. I could practically hear the sound of the piano in my head. I looked up to him and smiled, "This will be the best song I've ever sung."

"Great."

From behind me I heard the bell ringing. "Crap time for math."

"You know Rin for a princess you don't really talk like one."

"That's what happened when you leave your home country to attend public school."

He laughed. "See you at music."

"Sure."

* * *

When I was writing this chapter I felt so bad for Rinto :( But then I got over it with Rin and Len having lunch so I'm fine now. Anyways my friend read this and yelled at me saying, "When will Rin and Len do it already?" Patience my dear friend it will come soon and be in a M rated chapter :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to dissapoint my friend who wanted an M rated chapter, but it made no sense to throw that in now. Anyways here's chapter seven :) Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Len POV

I was anxiously waiting for my AP English class to be over. Thankfully I only had to wait half an hour before I could see Rin in music. Thirty minutes until I get to sing with Rin. My eyes followed the clock's hands, waiting for them to strike 1:35. I didn't want to pay attention to English class. Today we were acting out scenes from two of Shakespeare plays, A Midsummer Night's Dream and Romeo and Juliet. Our teacher was letting everyone choose their partners if they were called on.

I was dreading the moment when my teacher called my name, and asked me to choose a girl to act with. I didn't want to act out a love story without Rin. And with my luck I'd end up with a scene either involving kissing or worse. No one in my class was anything like Rin, and that's why I loved her. She didn't dress like a total slut, even though when I imagine her doing so I can't help but blush. Or think highly of herself.

It was now 1:20. Gumo was acting out a scene with Miki, but I didn't really pay any attention. I just toyed with my yellow mechanical pencil, tapping it on the desk every few seconds. Then I began scribbling all over the last page of my note book. I was just mindlessly drawing shapes and other designs. Class was going by slower than usual and that's when I wondered if Rin was feeling the same way. If Rin was looking up at the clock in the geometry room, waiting for me.

"Kagamine-san," Lily sensei repeatedly called on me. "Will you please get up here and read your poem? No one's volunteering to read their homework so I decided to pick you."

I felt my back slouch in my chair. Quickly I flipped through the pages in my notebook, searching for my homework. I'd written many poems last night for homework, but I couldn't pick one I didn't sound like an idiot reading. They were all about Rin and even though she wasn't in my class I knew Miki would tell her everything in my poem. I kept flipping the pages, reading each poem over quickly and then the next. I felt everyone's eyes on me and a drop of sweat roll down my neck.

As I sat up, my chair rolled back. In my hand I held my notebook, opened to a certain page. I stood at the front of the room, with everyone's eyes directly on me once again. I lifted my notebook in front of my face and began to read what I'd written.

"I don't want our romance, to end like Juliet's in a tragedy. If I am to be your Romeo then I'll accept the consequences. I'll take you away from it all, if that's what you wish. My fair Cinderella."

I knew my poem was short, but I had no choice. When I looked up over my notebook everyone in the class was clapping. Miki smirked at me and I knew then that Miki was going to tell Rin everything. I cursed under my breath.

"Alright class, do you have any feedback for Kagamine-san?"

Everyone raised their hands. The teacher called on the students, one by one as I walked to my seat next to Gumo. I didn't pay attention to him; I just dumped my notebook and looked back up at the clock. 1:25.

"For the last ten minutes read or write quietly at your desks. For homework I want you to read all of Act III in Rome and Juliet."

On my desk lay my copy of the play and I picked it up. I wasn't actually reading it, I just needed to trick my teacher into thinking I was. Gumo leaned over towards my desk holding out his notebook. Whenever we had a silent period in class, Gumo and I would always write little messages to each other.

When I reached for his dark green spiral bound book I read, 'Romeo and Cinderella.'

'What?' I wrote down and handed it back.

'The name of your poem should be Romeo and Cinderella,' he wrote back and the bell finally rang.

* * *

When I found the geometry room, Rin was already walking down the hall with Miki. The two were just chatting, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I wanted to catch up with them, but I didn't know if Rin knew about my poem. I didn't know how Rin would feel about it, so I tried to avoid her on my way to class. So I went the opposite way as them. When I arrived in the music room, Rin was sitting alone by the piano. When I closed the door behind me she raised her head from behind the piano. Her bow bopping as she stood.

"There you are," she smiled. "I was about to start calling out for my fair Romeo."

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. _Miki told her. _

"Um Rin how about we start from the beginning?"

"Sure."

I sat down beside her, sheet music in front of me. Rin leaned her head against my shoulder as she held the lyrics in her hand. My fingers glided across the piano, playing the intro of the song. Rin took a deep breath before singing her part and as usual she sounded perfect. Her high voice enabled her to hit each note. Once she finished her part I continued with mine, hoping for no interruptions.

"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues. What we're doing might be unforgivable and that's why we're so fired up."

We sang the entire song together, our voices combining perfectly. Once we finished Rin sighed in relief after holding the last note for so long. She smiled at me once again. Her face shone with affection. I leaned towards her, my lips aiming for her's. Her face flushed instantaneously.

"Len," she said. "Not now."

"Why not?" as she said that I looked up and saw everyone in the music class staring at us. They began clapping and cheering. Now I realized why Rin was so nervous and then I too felt the same way. Gakupo sensei looked the happiest out of everyone and came over to us. He tapped us both on the shoulder and began to congratulate us.

"Good job you two. You really seemed to interpret forbidden love perfectly in the song. And your voices work together perfectly."

_Course we do, because our love is. Rin is engaged and we are dating. If her parents find out about us, then I lose Rin, unless I can convince them to let me have her. Yes I'll do that tonight. _

"Thank you Gakupo sensei," Rin exclaimed. The bell rang after she spoke. We waited for everyone, including our teacher to leave the room. Once they left it was silent.

"Rin," I asked. "Can I visit you at your house tonight?"

* * *

Will Rin let Len come over?

What do you think is going to happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Readers. Here's chapter eight! I've been busy for the past few days and I just finished the chapter so here it is. I'm hoping to have the next one up soon. Thanks everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It means a lot! **

**Please enjoy and review n.n**

* * *

Rin POV

"Where is he? I thought he wanted us to plan this?"

I waited for Len on the edge of my bed, holding the scarlet colored apple in my hand. There was no sign of his climbing the tree or a figure out on my balcony. I was planning on sharing the apple with him; I even had a knife to cut it with under my bed. But since he wasn't here I decided to eat it.

"Sucks for you Len," I whispered. "You're going to miss out on it."

As I took a bite out of it I felt a tug on the straps of my nightgown. I dropped the apple in shock and turned towards my shoulder. Len gently began pulling down the black lace strap and it dangled on the side of my arm. I felt his legs wrap around my body and he leaned forward into my face.

"How far do we go tonight?"

I dropped the apple and it fell to the floor creating a tiny thump. My cheeks instantly burned up as I leaned back into his warm embrace. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"I'm going to talk to my parents about it tomorrow."

"You sure you want to?"

"Yes. I want to be with you."

He pressed his head on top of mine and kissed my forehead. Then I returned the gesture. I didn't want him to leave me, but he had to. My parents check on me in the middle of the night and all I need is one of them coming in and seeing Len and I in bed together. Len stood up, but before he left I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't go."

"I have to Rin. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Day

Len POV

When I woke up, Lenka was in the kitchen, having tea. She had to get up early before going to work, but she'd slept in. She asked me to call her boss and tell him that she's sick. When I was done I noticed she moved into the living room. She had the news one and the story she was listening to was about Rillianne's wedding in two years. I don't really get why everyone's talking about it. If it's in two years why does it matter so much?

"Hey Lenny," she yawned before turning off the T.V. "You want something to eat?"

"Can't right now, I need to go pick up something."

Lenka starred at me, completely confused before throwing me a banana from the table. "Eat it before you go."

"That one," I exclaimed pointing to the simple diamond ring in front of me. The store clerk pulled it out of the case and held it out. The stone was round and secured onto the silver ring. "Perfect."

"Thank you for making your purchase. Do you want a box too?"

"Yes the blue one."

As I waited for the jeweler to finish the ring I saw Gumo, Rinto, Ted and Oliver walk by. One of them noticed me and then they all ran in.

"Hey Shota-boy," Gumo laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Kagamine here's the ring," he handed me the blue satin covered box with the ring inside. When I turned back to my friends they all knew what I was doing.

Oliver gave me a sly look before practically screaming, "You're proposing?"

"Yeah sort of, I'm going to meet her parents today."

I was waiting for Rinto to get really pissed off and slap me or something, but he seemed fine. In fact all of my friends seemed okay with my proposing. Gumo invited me to go get lunch with them at the Lure and I called Lenka before saying yes.

Getting to the Lure wasn't a long walk, in was only down the block from the mall. Rinto, Oliver and Ted were walking ahead of Gumo and me as we talked. I held the box in my hand tightly as if it would disappear in an instant.

"You like Rin that much?"

"Yeah."

"Why not wait then? I mean you're only sixteen. Why not wait a few years?"

_Because then she'll be gone. _

I had no clue how to fraise it to him and I knew I couldn't tell him who Rin really is. She told me and besides her parents I'm the only one who knows. As we walked into the restaurant I saw a familiar looking girl with two teal pigtails. She was wearing a simple white dress and matching shoes. When she turned around and saw me, she instantly ran over to me. She tugged me by my jacket into a corner of the restaurant away from my friends.

"What the heck?"

"Listen to me. I know you like Rillianne, but you do realize she's engaged. And even if she loves you she has no chance of ever being with you. Her parents' aren't going to let her fool around with a commoner like you! So leave her alone."

I showed her the box and she knew what was in it. "I'm not giving up on her because you want me to."

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne," my mother asked at dinner after I brought up Len. "Why do you want this musician to come to our home?"

_I know why I want him over here, but I can't tell you that. _"Because I think he's an excellent performer and I want him at my wedding in France. You asked me who I wanted for music and I want him. He plays many instruments and sings. Please."

During dinner I asked my mom and dad about letting Len come over so he could meet them. They both seemed confused by my motives and I could tell they wondered why I wanted some regular musician and no one famous. As I waited for their response I began pushing around the pieces of chicken on my plate. The quiet sound of the fork scratching the plate filled my head.

"Well Rillianne, when is he coming?"

"He's here."

Nero opened the dining room door revealing Len in a simple suit with roses in his hand. My parents stood up and so did I. They stood in front of him and Len bowed on his knee.

Once he stood up, he held out his arms for me and I ran into them. We spun around as he held me around my waist and kissed me on to top of my head. When we turned towards my parents they seemed disgusted. I'd practically forgotten that my parents were there the second I saw Len. I felt my parents begin to gaze at us harshly and a small shiver roll down my back. Everyone was silent till Len spoke.

"I'm in love with your daughter and I wish to court her."

My father raised his hand, pushing me away from Len and then slapped Len across his cheek. Len fell backwards onto his hands, as my dad crushed the flowers with his feet. I crouched down to Len and placed my hands on his shoulder as he rubbed his raw skinned cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He wrapped his arm around my head and held me close to him. I felt so safe then, but I knew it wouldn't last at all. My dad then wrapped his hands around my shoulder and pulled me away. I felt my eyes become watery and by Len's expression I knew I was crying. With my fists I pounded on my dad's hands to get him to let go, but his grip got tighter. I was able to pull one of my hands away and I reached for Len's, but my father tugged me away.

"Rillianne this isn't how we raised you! I've had it with you! You have no respect for any of my rules and when I ask you not to get involved with any other men I mean it! You're engaged for God sakes! What the hell is wrong with you? You're such a retched child with no compassion for what your mother and I do for you-."

"You want me to get married so I'm out of your hair! You just want more money!"

"Rillianne, stop it!" my mother cried.

"No I won't!"

"If that's how you feel Rillianne then that's it! I'm taking you out of school and sending you to France! Lord Hatsune's father will prepare a room for you two once I call him and make sure you aren't allowed to leave the premises of their mansion. That way there'll be no chance of you running away. I'm sure Mikuo's parents will be happy even to move the wedding closer, maybe even on the night of your arrival."

"No!"

"Yes. I'm sending you Sunday night! Understood?"

I felt my father's grip get tighter every second.

"Nero send Len away and make sure he never comes back."

* * *

**Ooh drama! This chapter was fun to write and I hope you liked it. Please review even if you think this story is the most cliche thing you've ever read. **

**Questions**

**Is Len going to propose to Rin before she leaves?**

**What's the next day of school going to be like for Len? (without Rin)**

**and**

**Is Rin going to marry Mikuo?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update I just got back from vacation. Anyways here's chapter nine . Thank you so much everyone who's reviewed this story, favorited it or is following it. It really means a lot. Infact one of the most resent comments pushed me to finish the chapter.**

**'So far, this is the best Romeo and Cinderella fan fiction I've ever read! Please updat soon? :D'**

**Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Len POV

"Please show up. Please Rin. You have to."

I waited at the end of Rin's street for her to show up for a few minutes, but nothing. No one was standing in front of or leaving her house. The limo was still in their driveway too. I had no idea her parents would be so upset. I just felt so guilty then. I'd gotten her wedding pushed up to this weekend instead of two years from now.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. I was hoping for a text message or a call from Rin, but instead it was my alarm. I'd set it so I knew when I had to leave for school. I turned my head so I was starring directly at her house and still saw no sign of her or her parents. I had to go then or else I'd be late.

It wasn't a long ride, but once I got to school I wished I wasn't alone. Since I'd shown up without Rin everyone seemed suspicious, since we seemed so close. Next to my locker I saw Gumo waiting for me before we had homeroom. As I put in my combination Gumo began talking.

"Hey Len, where's Rin?"

"She couldn't come to school today."

"Oh. Did you hear we're having an assembly today once class starts? We're supposed to go to the theater before 8:30."

"Alright let's go then."

As we rushed down the hallway towards the stair case I saw Rin's friends waiting by her locker. They all were texting her, waiting for a response. Miki looked from her phone and saw us so she ran up to Gumo and me.

"Hey have either of you guys seen Rin. She isn't picking up her phone or answering any of our texts."

"Uh she had something to do today," I replied.

"Oh alright," Miki exclaimed. "Gumo what do you think the assembly is about?"

"No idea Miki."

Once Gumo and I left them we walked into the theater. Our entire grade was sitting in black folding chairs, facing the stage. On the projector screen were two pictures. One was of Rin and the other was of Rillianne. On the stage stood the Principal and Rin's father, in their hands they each held a microphone and they began asking people to sit down. Gumo and I found two empty seats in the back and sat down.

"Everyone please be quiet," the Principal began. "As you go through your classes today you may notice an empty seat in your class. The reason for that is Rin Kagamine was pulled out of school this morning by her parents."

There was a loud gasp filling the room. I felt my body sink into the chair as everyone began to whisper.

"Students please be quiet! I have another announcement that will come as a great shock to you all. The reason Rin Kagamine was taken out of school is because she's Rillianne Kagami, Princess of Spain. The night of our Masquerade Ball, she'll be preparing to board a plane to France and her father came in today so if anyone wanted to write Rin a note or give her something they'll be able to. In my office there is a folder where anyone can put anything in. Now please go back to your classes."

As everyone began to pour out of the theater Gumo and I stayed. Rin's friends ran over to us and began crowding us.

"Len," Gumo asked. "Did you know the whole time?"

I nodded my head. Miki, Gumi and Teto were all tearing up, crying hysterically.

"This is a joke right?" Teto exclaimed as she whipped away her tears. "I mean it can't be true."

"It is," I muttered. "And it's all my fault."

The rest of the day began to drone by. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes or anything. Once I got to English I began to dread going to music. Would Gakupo make me sing with another person? I found my chair in the back of the room and plopped down in it. No one was speaking or even making a sound. Lily sensei noticed every ones' unresponsiveness so she let us have a free block.

Out of my bag I pulled out my noise blocking headphones and lay back in my chair. My eyelids felt heavy and images of last night began to roll into my mind.

* * *

Rin had crouched down so she was the same height as me. She held the hand I'd pressed up against my stinging cheek. I noticed her eyes begin to tear up so I gently wrapped my arm around her, holding her closely to me. As she sat there I slipped a note into the inside pocket of her jacket.

Once it was secure I quickly pulled my hand away. Rin's father seemed utterly disgusted by everything and yanked Rin out of my grasp. She began flailing her arms and reaching for me, but it was no use. Tears streamed down her red stained cheeks as her father began yelling at her.

"Rillianne this isn't how we raised you! I've had it with you! You have no respect for any of my rules and when I ask you not to get involved with any other men I mean it! You're engaged for God sakes! What the hell is wrong with you? You're such a retched child with no compassion for what your mother and I do for you-."

"You want me to get married so I'm out of your hair! You just want more money!"

"Rillianne, stop it!" her mother cried.

"No I won't!"

"If that's how you feel Rillianne then that's it! I'm taking you out of school and sending you to France! Lord Hatsune's father will prepare a room for you two once I call him and make sure you aren't allowed to leave the premises of their mansion. That way there'll be no chance of you running away. I'm sure Mikuo's parents will be happy even to move the wedding closer, maybe even on the night of your arrival."

"No!"

"Yes. I'm sending you Sunday night! Understood?"

Rin's damaged expression killed me inside, but all I could do now was hope she'd read the note. But if she didn't I knew I'd never see her again.

"Nero send Len away and make sure he never comes back."

One of their servants ushered me out of the house and locked the door behind me. Carefully and quietly I snuck through the garden so I was facing Rin's balcony. I hid in one of the bushes as I waited for her to show up. In my hand I held my phone and waited hours for her to show up. I peaked my head out of the bush and noticed how late it got. The sky was pitch black making it hard to see in front of me. I pulled out my keys and turned on the mini flash light I'd put on my key ring.

"Please be out here Rin."

I heard the sound of a door creaking open and I instantly looked up and saw a familiar figure appear on Rin's balcony. Once I figured out it was her I saw, I dashed over to the tree next to the railing and climbed up. She stood there, shivering in her short nightgown. In her hand she held my note and dropped it as she ran over to me. She wrapped her slender arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me.

Through all the silence in the night I heard a soft cry in front of me. Rin backed away with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'd never leave you."

She reached for my hand and dragged me to her bed. We sat down next to each other as she leaned into my shoulder. I moved my shoulder and turned so I was facing her directly.

"Len," she whispered. "What is it?"

"I have a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Saturday night is the masquerade ball at our school, remember?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-?"

"Just go to it somehow. You have to."

"Why?"

I reached into the pocket of my pants and clutched the small box. As I was about to pull it out, Rin spoke.

"Len, why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard to be with me? You have nothing holding you to the ground, so leave. You don't have to have your parents force feelings into your heart, so why? My heart aches so much because of all this. So hard that, maybe, you cannot be there anymore. "

Rin held her hand to her chest and began breathing faster. She wasn't looking at me any longer, her face staring at the blankets beneath her. Her cheeks seemed pale pink, which contrasted with her glowing face. I reverted my gaze and began to slowly pull out the small box.

"But Rin, that wouldn't make sense in what I'm about to do."

Her eyes suddenly glanced at mine and her entire face lit up. She glanced at the small box as I opened it in front of her. She instantly covered her mouth in shock once she saw the ring and her cheeks began to change to a scarlet color. Rin reached her right hand towards the ring and extended her finger through the band. When she pulled away it was securely placed on her finger. Both of us were silent, but I still heard one word escape Rin's lips.

"Yes."

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. Her body was placed in between my legs and I gently pushed them closer together to keep Rin there. My hands slid down her waist, but she didn't seem to mind. I pulled my neck away from her grasp and my hands off her waist and clutched her face. With my hands I turned her face so her lips pressed up against mine. They felt so soft and tender up against mine. Mindlessly I began to run my tongue against her bottom lip and she carelessly opened her mouth. Soft moans often escaped Rin's mouth, but not loud enough for her parents to hear us.

* * *

"Class dismissed," Lily sensei exclaimed, causing me to stop day dreaming. "Oh and remember the dance is tomorrow night so have fun if you're going."

* * *

**Len proposed to Rin! And she said yes *fan girl squeal* XD Please review even if you hated the chapter. **

**Questions**

**Is Rin going to attend the Masquerade Ball with Len?**

**If Len and Rin are engaged why did Rin put the ring on her right ring finger?**

**and**

**How do you think the story's going to end?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers. I decided there'll be one last chapter after this one :( This has been one of my favorite stories to update and I can't thank you readers, reviewers, and followers enough! Everytime I read a new review it makes me want to write more. So please review when you're done and hope you enjoy .**

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne," my mother knocked on my door before pushing it open. I was sitting down on my bed, toying with my diamond ring. Tonight was the ball and I had everything planned out. Now all I needed was for my parents to leave. "Your father and I have a gala to attend tonight downtown. We trust you to stay home and not go out. We'll be back around mid-night. You better be home."

"Yes mom."

She closed the door behind her and once I heard he walk down the hallway, I grabbed my phone and called Miki. She was with Teto and Gumi and I told them my address.

"Miki," I begged before hanging up, "Make sure you wait at the end of my street. My parents can't find out you were here or if I leave. Got it?"

"Yes Rin," Miki replied. "Text me when we should come."

That was the end of our conversation. I heard the sound of someone leaning against my door. Quietly I tip toed over to see who it was. When I opened the door I saw Neru. Her ear was pressed up against the door until I opened it. She stumbled a bit, but landed on her feet.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping Princess," she bowed before I ushered her into my room.

"It's alright-."

"I was listening because I want to help you! I'll help you get to the ball."

I could tell this was hard for Neru. She always was obedient towards my parents and now she was going to help me break their rules.

"Thanks Neru. Really."

We waited in my room by the window for my parents to drive away in the limo. Once they disappeared I rapidly texted Miki to hurry over here. Neru and I wandered down the stairs to great them. As Nero opened the doors Miki, Gumi and Teto charged me. Miki was the first to reach me and she knocked me to the floor.

"Rin! We missed you so much!"

"Miki," I muttered under her. "Please get off. You're squishing me."

"Sorry Rin," she stopped after standing up. "I mean Rillianne."

Miki was bowing to me and she forced Gumi and Teto over to do the same. This was all too much! I didn't want my friends treating me like royalty; I wanted to be treated like a normal sixteen year old girl.

"You guys really don't have to do that," I tried to assure them. "Let go up in my room and get ready. Nero please go fetch their belongings from their car."

"Which car is theirs'," Nero asked after opening the door.

"The silver sports car with the broken lock. We'll be upstairs getting ready. Knock before entering."

"Yes, my Princess."

Nero closed the door behind him so he could get their dresses. I led them up the long staircase to the second floor. Neru was in my room, looking over the dresses I had. She'd pulled out one of them and placed it on my bed. When I entered my room, my friends cautiously stood outside my doorway.

"Come in already," and they then rushed down to my futon. There was enough room for all of them to sit together and I sat on the floor. "If you guys want you can get ready in the guest room. There's enough room in my bathroom for two people to change. So one of you guys can stay with me and the others will go to the guest room once Nero comes back."

"That works," Teto replied. "Gumi needed my help with her dress anyway so I'll go in the guest room with her."

"Yay that means I'm with Rin," Miki exclaimed. There was a knock at my door and Neru opened it. In Nero's hands he held three dresses all in dry cleaners bags. Teto and Gumi grabbed theirs' before Neru led them to the guest room.

"Rin, can I change in your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure Miki," I pointed to the door next to my closet.

Once she locked the door behind her, I pulled the curtains over the balcony doors. On my bed lay my dress. It was a white dress with gold trim along the neckline and sleeves. On the dress there was an ivory rose in the middle of the neckline. The back was tied up, similar to how you tie a corset, in the same gold trim into a bow in the back. On my bed I began placing down accessories to go with the dress. I had a gold fabric choker that tied into a bow in back and a blue rose hair clip. When I was done putting together my ensemble I realized I forgot something, my mask.

In the back of my closet I knew I had a few masks from Spain so I searched for them. There was a blue box labeled 'masks' on the top shelf and carefully I pulled it out. I placed it down on my desk and began running through the few masks in there. One of them caught my eye instantly. It was a gold mask with white roses painted on it. I checked to make sure it fit before putting the others' away.

"Will Len know it's me?" I whispered to myself. "I guess I'll find out later."

* * *

"Rin are you and Miki ready yet?" Teto exclaimed through the other side of the door.

"Almost," we replied.

I was just tying my chocker on my neck and Miki was putting on her shoes that matched her dress perfectly. She had on a light pink dress with a black band across that tied into a bow. Her shoes were the exact same shade of pink. Once we were done we told Teto and Gumi to open the door. Gumi was wearing a long sweetheart top lime green dress. Teto on the other hand had a short scarlet red dress.

"Rin you look like a princess," Gumi gasped when I turned away from my mirror. We all laughed at her comment.

We walked down the stairs and saw Neru and Nero waiting at the door for us. Nero was going to drive us to the ball in the extra limo. Neru held out the masks my friends bought and they held them in their hands.

"Princess, Nero is going to fetch the car and then you'll be off."

"Thank you so much Neru," I hugged her.

We ran towards the door and left the building. Before I got out I felt someone tug on my wrist. Quickly I turned around and saw Neru holding my hand.

"Rin make sure you're home before mid-night or else your parents will find out."

* * *

When Nero pulled up at the high school I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if Len's plan doesn't work? What if he doesn't find me?

"Rin are you alright you look a little pale?" Teto asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to find Len when I go in."

"Did you bring your phone to call him or something?"

_Crap I left my phone on my bed. How am I going to find Len now? He never told me where to meet him. _

I felt someone tug on my arm and looked up. Miki held my arm and tugged me out of the car. I stumbled out a bit in my heels, but managed to walk into the school. Everyone had their masks on when we entered the room, so we slipped ours on too. The room was decorated to look like a midnight in Paris. In one area of the gym they had a replica of the Eifel Tower covered in small lights.

The music was blasting when we came in and slowly it faded into a slow song. A group of four guys came up to us. Because of the lights and the masks I couldn't tell who they were, except for one of them. I knew that green hair anywhere. Gumo cautiously approached Miki and asked her to dance. She took his hand and left us behind. Teto and Gumi went off with the other guys after asking me if I wanted to join them.

"No thanks, you guys go have fun."

I needed to find Len. He had to be somewhere here. He had me come after all. The clock behind me struck ten, two more hours till I had to leave.

_Please find me Len. Please._

* * *

Len POV

It was eleven thirty already and no site of Rin. I was able to find her friends however and they had no clue where she was either. They were whispering about something before I came over with my friends. All I heard was Rin and I's names muttered a few times before they stopped.

"Well we got to go," Miki waved before she and the others went to look for Rin. Once they were enveloped in massive crowds of people, Gumo pulled me out of the room by my arm.

"Finally found you Len," Gumo exclaimed. "Now let me take you to Rin."

"What?"

Gumo began dragging me down the hallway of the school towards the music room.

"Why are you taking me here?"

"You'll see shota-boy."

Gumo pushed the door open and at the same time Miki pulled in another girl through another doorway. Miki let go of the girl's hand and ran out the door. When I turned to Gumo to ask what was going on, he left too. Now I was alone with some girl who I had no clue who she was, though she did look extremely beautiful and quite familiar.

She began fiddling with the skirt of her long white dress before looking up to me. Her eyes were a soft pale blue that I knew so well. Her hands covered her soft lips as she muttered out a single word. "Len."

Instantly I opened my arms and she ran into my embrace. Her face dug into my chest and my arms wrapped around her slender waist. When she backed away I carefully took off her mask, revealing her soft face. Once I placed her mask on the shelf next to me, she repeated the gesture with me. In her hands she held my silver mask until she dropped it on the floor. The sound of metal clanking on the floor filled the room.

Her eyes gazed up at mine with desire and to satisfy her I pulled her close to me as I kissed her. My lip pressed up against her's with the same amount of passion. However I knew if we were going to run away we'd have to leave soon or else anything could ruin our plan.

A loud thump filled the silent room and instantly Rin backed away, pushing away from my grasp. Her eyes darted towards the clock's face.

"I have to go Len."

"But Rin-."

"I'm sorry my parents are going to be home and," she stopped herself. "And this is goodbye."

Tear welled up in her eyes before she ran out of the room, her body moving in a swift fluid motion towards the exit of the building. I ran right behind her, trying desperately to catch up with her. But I wasn't fast enough. When I made it to the exit I saw no sign of Rin, until I peeked through the glass door. She was placing down a small note and a box on the stair case of the school. I didn't open the door to go after her through. I just watched her leave. She began running down the staircase towards a black limo parked in front of the building.

_Why am I letting her go? Why aren't I going after her?_

Before she opened the car door I darted towards her out of the schools doors. My hand wrapped around her's and she swiftly turned to face me.

"Len."

"Your highness, they're on their way home," someone called from inside the car.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she yanked her hand away and the car sped away.

_This won't be goodbye Rin. We will be together, somehow._

* * *

Rin POV

"Goodbye," I whispered as a pit formed in my stomach. I couldn't bear to stay there any longer. I yanked my hand out of his grasp and jumped into the car.

As we drove away from the school, I couldn't stand to look out of the window. I was leaving everything I knew behind me, including Len. In my head I could see him watching the car till it disappeared, out of his sight.

I wanted to cry out, scream, but the pit in my throat made it impossible. Tear streamed down my face and stained my dress, but I didn't care. Tomorrow this life would be non-existent. No longer would there be a Rin Kagamine, only a Rillianne. A Rillianne who's being forced to marry tomorrow night once she arrives in France.

_Goodbye. _

* * *

**And now I made myself fan-girl cry :'( This chapter was really long and originally I thought about making it two different chapters, but it didn't make too much sense to me. Anyways please review, even if you didn't like the chapter. **

**Questions: **

**Are Rin and Len ever going to be together?**

**After the last chapter, do you want an epilogue?**

**and**

**What Vocaloid song should I write a fan fiction on next? (I'm fine with anything)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter, unless you guys want an epilogue. Hope you enjoy the ending n.n**

* * *

Rin POV

"Rillianne," my mother knocked on my door. "It's your mother. Let me in."

I didn't bother opening the door for her; I was too depressed to see her. She sounded concerned though, so I asked her to come in if she had something to say. Of course she came in. In her hand was a huge suit case. "Pick out what you're bringing to France. The rest we'll leave here except for any valuables, those will be sent to Spain. Be ready in three hours. The plane leaves at ten so you best be ready at nine."

I lay down on the edge of my bed, looking down at my right finger; now bare without Len's ring. My clothes was in a pile on the other side of my bed and I couldn't pack it. It was too hard for me to forget everything, forget Len. My parents had already taken my phone away so I couldn't call my friends, deleted my Facebook and changed the password on my Skype and email. I had no way of contacting anyone.

Neru quietly walked into my room to check on my. Carefully she closed the door behind her so my parents wouldn't hear us. She sat next to me on my bed and handed me her phone.

"Rillianne," she whispered in my ear. "Call him."

My eyes began to water at the thought. She stood up and began packing away my clothes. It didn't take her long cause I heard the zipper close a few minutes later. Neru placed the wheels of the bag on the floor before rolling my bag down the hallway. Now my room was empty. Everything was packed away, either going to France or Spain, nothing was staying in this house.

I looked down at my reflection in Neru's phone screen. My blonde hair had been pinned up in its usual style, except this time with black pins and a matching bow on top. I hadn't put my green contacts in yet, they were still on my vanity. The time, according to Neru's phone was 8:50. Ten more minutes of this life.

"Len," I cried, stuffing my face into my pillow. "Why did you want to be my Romeo?"

This was it. No longer was there a Rin Kagamine, the girl who was engaged to Len Kagamine; the girl who broke his heart.

The wind whistled loudly, moving the curtains in front of my balcony doors. Weakly I got up off my bed and wandered back onto the balcony. The sound of my maroon flats clanking against the marble floor rang faintly in my ear. The breeze began to fiddle with the skirt of my dress, so I carefully smoothed out the black fabric covering me. I clutched the maroon cardigan closer to my chilled body as I looked out into the garden.

Everything looked exactly the same. The tall trees stood straight up, towering over everything in sight. The round bushes with sweet red berries growing on them. I continued to wander up to the marble railing before placing my hands on it. In the distance I saw a shadowy figure walking towards me. Out of the trees it appeared. From first glance I thought it was Nero tending to the garden, but this person looked nothing like Nero. As it got closer I could make out a few features. Blond hair and cerulean eyes, no hair clips like mine, just a little pony tail in back.

"Len?" I questioned myself, feeling as if my mind was playing tricks on me. There was no way that was Len. My parents boosted the security system this morning so I couldn't escape nor could anyone break in.

"Forgot about me already?" he smiled.

"Len," I cried joyfully. I could tell I was blushing already cause I felt the temperature of my face soar. With my left hand I pressed it against my cheek before pinching myself. No I wasn't dreaming, this was real, Len was really here. "How did you get here?"

"No time for that," he mumbled before he raised his hands. "Now jump."

Cautiously I looked over the edge of the railing. It was a long way down and what if Len didn't catch me?

"Wait," I urgently replied. I ran into my room, grabbing the last piece of paper in my unpacked printer and my favorite orange pen. I knew the apple I'd dropped before had fallen under my bed, so carefully I picked that up too.

* * *

"I'm sorry you guys," I sighed as I looked down at a picture of my parents and I. Out of the drawer in my nightstand I pulled out a turquoise box with an orange bow on it. Quietly I placed it down on my bed, next to everything else. I turned to look behind me, the clock was about to strike nine. The sound of pounding footsteps filled the outer halls causing me to run to the balcony. They were getting closer with every step I took.

When I made it back to the edge I checked if Len was still there, that this wasn't some joke my parents were pulling. His arms were still extended, reaching up towards me.

"Ready yet?" he called. I nodded my head.

Carefully I climbed up, so I was standing on the railing. The cool breeze brushed up against my face causing me to doubt my decision. However all doubts vanished once I took that first step over the edge. As I fell, the wind blew my hair back. I couldn't tell how far away Len was, because I'd closed my eyes. This only made the fall feel like it was forever. Like I'd dropped into a hole and I'm plunging through the center of the earth and out the other end.

It felt as if this sensation of falling would last forever. However suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into their chest.

"Len," I cried into his shirt. His fingers intertwined in with my hair, gently tugging on my head.

"We need to go."

As we broke away, running towards where Len parked his motorcycle, a familiar voice screamed out so loudly that the entire street could hear, "Rillianne!"

* * *

**THE END :'(**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. If you haven't yet, check out my other fan fics, I'd love to hear from you there too.**

**By the way I have a poll on my profile asking which Vocaloid song I should write a fan fic of next. The choices are Adolescence, Why don't you call me yet?, Cantarella, Virgin Suicides and Dancer in the Dark. Please either vote for one of them or put your favorite in your review. **

**I'll try to have the epologe up soon if you want it.**

**~LolliGurlz**


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is. The EPILOGUE :'( I love this story too much to end it, but I hope to see you at my other stories (which you really should check out :)**

* * *

Epilogue

Len POV

It's been ten years since Rin and I ran away that windy fall night. Fortunately after a few weeks of hiding in my house, Lenka got transferred to America by her boss and asked Rin and I if we wanted to live with her. Of course Rin and I left with her; we needed to be as far away from Rin's parents as possible. After that night they went around town searching for her. From what I heard, Rin's parents showed up at all of our friends houses. However no one knew where we were except for Lenka.

I still kept in touch with my friends. We'd video chat and stuff, but we haven't seen each other face to face in so long. Gumo and Miki already got married and their daughter was the same age as ours. I hadn't heard recently from any of my other friends, so I guess they just moved on.

"Mommy. Daddy," Mayu cried after Rin and I tucked her and Oliver into bed. **(A/N: Yes I know Oliver and Mayu aren't related. But I couldn't think of any other blonde characters I haven't used yet)** "I want a story."

Rin sighed. She had to take the night shift at the hospital since she had to leave medical school when our twins were born. It was the only way she could pay for her classes. Rin tiredly walked over to Mayu and began running her slender fingers though her white blonde hair.

"Mayu sweetie," Rin cooed as I walked over to Oliver. "I'm going to run out of stories before you turn five."

"Please mommy," Our daughter cried. Her brother Oliver sat down quietly on his side of their bed, not saying a word. That just proved how different they were. "Just one tonight, please."

Rin gave in and asked Mayu what she wanted the story to be about.

"About you and daddy met," she replied before nudging her brother's shoulder. "I bet it was so romantic. Don't you want to hear that story too Oliver?"

As Mayu tried to convince Oliver to agree with her Rin gave me a slightly petrified look. How could she tell them? How much of the story would we have to change for our children?

"How about I tell the story?" I looked over at Rin. She tiredly nodded her head. The clock next to her rang eight. Her shift starts in two hours. We moved so we were sitting on the foot of the bed, Rin's head leaning against my shoulder. "When your mother and I were in high school, we both had crushes on each other. One day I had the courage to ask her to sing with me for our music project. That same night I went over to her house and asked her to be my girlfriend. However Rin's parents didn't want us to be together because Rin was moving far away and I would've never been able to see her again."

As I told the story Mayu and Oliver were gazing at us attentively. So far all I've cut out was the fact Rin's a princess and that technically makes my kids royalty.

"Daddy keep going," Oliver exclaimed as I stopped to look at Rin. Her eyes were barely staying open she was that tired.

"I'm fine Len," she muttered. "Keep going."

"Alright, what happened next? Oh yes the ball. The night before Rin had to leave we went to our school's ball they held every year. There I proposed to Rin and we ran away."

"Just like a fairy tale?" Mayu asked, eyes wishful and bright.

"No," Oliver exclaimed as he nudged his sister. "It's a twisted fairy tale. Mom's not a princess and dad's no knight in shining amore."

"Your right Oliver," I replied as I re-tucked him back into bed. "Now it's time for bed you two."

Rin was tucking Mayu in before she walked up to me. She seemed exhausted. I flicked the lights in the room of and closed the door behind us. When I turned around to face her, she looked to me as if she was about to pass out. Well I guess I'll have to do something about that.

* * *

Rin POV

"Len what are you doing?" I exclaimed as Len picked me up bridal style.

"We're gonna enjoy ourselves tonight. The kids are in bed and I'm calling the hospital. You're sick and in bed."

I laughed at his plan as he continued to carry me into the living room. Carefully he placed me on the couch before calling in at the hospital. I only heard Len's side of the conversation and judging from that they actually believed him.

Once he hung up the phone he sat back down next to me, pulling me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. With his other hand he turned on the TV. I guess I left the news channel on cause that's what was playing.

"It's been ten years since the disappearance of Princess Rillianne Kagami. No one knows where she is, or if she's alive," the reporter began. "Her parents have been searching for her and still won't give up. Here's our interview with her parents."

A different reporter appeared on the screen. "Thanks and now here's King and Queen Kagami. So how have you been?"

"We've managed," my father spoke into the microphone while holding my mother close to his body. "But it's been hard."

"If there was anything you could say to your daughter, what would it be?"

"I'm sorry Rillianne," my mother cried. "And I hope you're doing well. Please just call us so we know you're alright. Please-."

Len turned off the TV and got up from the couch. He seemed distraught and slowly I got up to comfort him; although I probably was the one that needed comforting. I felt so guilty listening to that. But I also had to keep under consideration, did my parents really miss me? Or was it just a plan to get me back on that throne?

Len and I wandered back into our bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed. I was already wearing some cotton shorts and a tank top, so all I did was reach my hand up the back of my shirt and un-clipped my bra. Carefully I threw it into the laundry bin to be washed. Len was already comfortably lying in our bed as I crawled in. He turned onto his side so he was facing me. With his left hand he pushed back a few strands of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing my tenderly on the lips. He wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into his chest. My head rested on his shoulder as I weakly cooed.

"I love you too."

* * *

**After writing this I thought of a great idea for two more stories related to this one. Tell me which one you guys want (I could do both too)**

**1.) After their parents die, Oliver and Mayu are adopted by their grandparents, King and Queen Kagami. Once they arrive they find out they're royalty and Oliver is going to become the king. However that means his grandparents are going to send Mayu away to be married. What will Oliver do to keep his sister by his side. TWINCEST!**

**2.) This story was about Romeo and Cinderella. Well what about Juliet and Prince Charming. Neru has had a crush on Len Kagamine ever since she could remember. The day she plans to confess her love, he gets a girlfriend. After getting her heart broken, a new guy comes to her school, Mikuo Hatsune, a lord from France. What happens when these two fall for each other?**


End file.
